


Baz the Hunter

by Drake_Lewis



Series: Baz the Hunter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Lewis/pseuds/Drake_Lewis
Summary: A young Half-Orc is flung into adventure and self discovery.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Baz the Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue-Ellia

1.  
The first Orc grabbed Ellia’s dark hair holding her head still long enough to thrust his massive green cock in her gasping mouth. She tried her best to take it, though it was thicker than anything she thought she could take. Her throat convulsed at first trying to gag and expel it. The hand in her hair didn’t stop pulling her further and further onto the prick, sending it deeper and deeper down her throat. The salty musk of the Orc’s cock caused her cunt to grow wetter, the rough treatment helped to make her brain grow fuzzy, her body reacted with more lust.  
The moment her nose buried into the wiry thick black hair of the Orc, Ellia’s mind blanked out, lightheadedness from lack of air—she hoped. She knew that her own species, elves, were born submissive. Even the dark elves that she had fought, those that ruled over the Orcs that now used her as a fucktoy, were more submissive than other species of Remalcor.  
The thought of her darker-skinned cousin's race made her eyes flickered to the naked dark elf woman, on her back of the cold dungeon floor beside Ellia. The Drow’s white hair spread out, legs wrapped tight around the muscular back of one Orc who thrust into the Drow, making wet slapping sounds as he drove into her cunt. Her mouth was used to service another Orc—even her two hands were stroking a pair of Orc cocks that stood on either side of the rutting dark elf, their green cocks wrapped in the dark ebon hands of the Drow moving in the guttering torchlight. She was then pulled and held aloft by the two Orcs, head hanging open as the two Orcs spit-roasted her, her drooling quim and mouth. For a moment, they did it simply to see if they could before one cradled her lower back and continued to thrust into her roughly. The Drow letting out little mewling noises of pleasure as she was taken by the two.  
How had she gotten here? Ellia’s brain tried to remember. A rough slam of a green prick into her soaking cunt drove the thought away. What is going on? Her brain refused to work properly while being throat was fucked and pounded from behind. The only things she could remember was being on a patrol with a few other scouts in the middle of the woods, and coming across two female Drow, and their Orc slave-warriors. Something had happened, the Drow lost control. Ellia, her scouts, and the two female Drow dragged into a near-forgotten dwarven tunnel by the Orcs and were being violated over and over again. Ellia wanted to stop it, yet her body craved it so deeply. Something within her craved the depraved throat-fucking, making it feel amazing, causing her slit to grow wetter and wetter from the prick that invaded her pussy.  
Damn it, Ellia, try and focus…  
Ellia was yanked from her thoughts by the Orc thrusting into her cunt. She felt the rough calloused pair of hands on her ass to keep her still. She then sensed that he pulled his thickness from her cunt and she wanted to protest—instead she moaned around the cock in her mouth. Ellia then felt the hands starting to spread her pale butt cheeks open with ease. She gasped as a cold liquid dribble onto her crack. No. Please, no. I-I-I-I can’t—She shivered and gagged, gulping air as the cock stopped for a moment from invading her throat. “Please, no. I can’t take—” she gasped as the liquid heated up when it came into contact with her back passage. Some trickled through her tight rosebud and the sudden heat that bloomed from the heated tingle caused Ellia to stop her protests, helping to relax Ellia.  
“Stranger was right,” one of the Orcs grumbled in his thick and broken Orcish—which Ellia’s sex addled brain was able to translate still, “This liquid makes pointy ears even more docile.”  
“I prefer them to fight a bit first,” one of them shouted as he was alone with the other Drow, who was screaming through a makeshift gag of her own undergarments that wrapped around her eyes and mouth.  
“We prefer easy,” the first Orc said.  
Ellia’s two brutish lovers then turned their attention back to her. She was dimly aware of them taking up similar positions. She was confused, she thought that Orcs preferred to break their Elven conquests. Don’t they want me more broken?  
“We still have four days before they will be reported as missing,” another voice said, a strange and sinuous rhythm to the voice. “You have a few days to play before they must be broken completely.”  
Ellia was able to turn her enough to see that a humanoid figure in a black cloak moved closer to her and the two Orcs. The tunnel was dark, yet her keen eyesight allowed her to penetrate the darkness as if a full moon was above. The face was pale, and when Ellia’s eyes touched on the eyes, she knew she was looking at the one in charge of the band of Orcs, the real leader. It was a Naga-kin, a snake-like humanoid with reptilian eyes and pale scales over their skin. It sounded like a woman and Ellia felt the icy dagger of real fear. If a Naga-kin were involved in this, she and the rest of her scouts, even the Drow, wouldn’t last long before they were sacrificed to some dark deity.  
The Naga-kin withdrew the hood of the cloak and smirked at Ellia. It looked like a female from the cast of the face, yet Ellia was not sure. “Oh, forest child,” the Naga-kin said with a soft hiss of laughter. “You are not going to be sacrificed. Perhaps one of your deep cousins, but not you and your scouts. No, you are bait for something better.” She reached out and touched Ellia’s sweat-stained face, dragged a finger over her damp brow, and then wiped it on the ruins of Ellia’s tunic. “If the Orcs don’t fuck your brains out, literally…then maybe you could be a snake to the great Zyhir.” The Naga-kin then rose and nodded to the two Orcs who had been using Ellia to start anew.  
When the Orc’s thick hard prick pressed deep into the rosebud, Ellia’s eyes rolling back into her skull. Her anal ring opened as if on its own, the muscle so relaxed from the liquid poured on it. She opened her mouth to let out a groan of lust and the second Orc’s invading prick thrust down her throat. The pleasure she felt from being used filled her. She then felt thick calloused fingers invading her pussy and the thrusting into her quim started. The twin pounding cock in her throat and ass drove her brain away completely. Spit-roasted as she was, her body went slack, and she thought she hung in the air for a moment as the trio moved as one, though Ellia could do nothing to stop them. She didn’t want to stop them. This was what she was made for, the elven people were created to be things of beauty and to be used, even males Ellia realized. All she wanted was to feel spit-roasted like this for as long as possible. Her body floating, her mind going more and more towards the sub-space that tingled all over and she lost track of time as she succumbed to the pleasure, allowing the Orcs to fuck her more and more.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wakes to find her daughter's playing with each other, and then spies her son sleeping and is driven mad with lust remembering his father, Jahaz an Orc that stole her heart. And to relieve the sudden passion and need rising in her, uses her son's sleeping form.

Natasha awoke in the middle of the night. Her hand reached out to the cold space beside her. Hand clenching into a fist, gripping the sheet that covered the slight impression of Jahaz’s rough blocky form. Oh, how I miss him. She thought she heard something from down the small hallway. She heard the sound again and let out a short sigh, pushed herself up and pulled on a soft fleece dressing gown. She did not wish to let her children see her nude. They are too young for such things.  
She moved down the hallway, checking in on her toddler, Siobhan. The youngster was sleeping soundly, clutching her blanket to her chest and snoring softly. Natasha smiled at her little girl. Her breasts ached a little, still feeling the need to breastfeed the youngster. Yet, she was past weaning, though her own body hadn’t gotten the message, Natasha thought with a sigh. When she worked at the brothel, it had been different. She could charge extra for men to nurse from her breasts until her body finally got the message. Pushing the thought aside when she heard another noise, this time from the twin’s room. A sharp cry of lust? Natasha slipped closer.  
Sidling up to the door, she heard the soft cry again. Her hand touching the catch before she heard the soft whisper of Videl, “Mother will hear us, bite on your pillow you little cumslut.”  
“Shut your trap and make me cum first, cunt,” Vidana—Videl’s twin sister hissed back.  
Natasha’s hand froze on the catch before slowly pulling it away, moving backward from the door. She couldn’t help but smile. The twins had reached the age of discovery and consent at twelve, who was she to stop them from exploring each other? Plus, the two had been accepted into the Temple of Lust and the Coven of Miranda earlier than Natasha had in the Academy, which made Natasha remembered her own pillow friends in the Academy, giving each other comfort and pleasure on the nights of homesickness and celebrating small and grand things for years before she was expelled and went to work at the local brothel. Her own sister—Theresa was part of the Lovers’ Temple and had come home more than once with a female. Once, it was a cousin of their they hadn’t known until her parents said something. And it wasn’t until the next day at breakfast that their parents had said anything…by that time, Natasha and Theresa had the tang of their cousin on their lips.  
A soft snore from down the hall pulled Natasha’s from her sapphic thoughts. It caught her attention, it sounded different. She turned towards the door of her eldest son, Baz. She moved down the hall, this time she did touch the catch and open it an inch. She took a deep breath, seeing her sleeping son, and gasped when her eyes moved over his bare form.  
His body had reached peak maturity, even though he was only fifteen. The thin sheet he had over him tented over his turgid cock, giving her an idea of the size of her own son’s thick hard prick. Her eyes roamed hungrily over his naked body. It had been some time since she had seen Baz naked. So much like Jahaz. She then whispered a brief arcane word and the sheet billowed up and drifted off him. She had done it without thinking and was stunned by her action—even more by the vision before her.  
Moaning softly to herself, Natasha slipped her hand between the folds of her robe to touch her sodden gash, transfixed by her sleeping Half-Orc son, completely naked. His rampant, thick veiny cock exposed to her eyes, and a sudden hunger burned in her. A terrible taboo urge that she thought she’d long since buried. She wanted to do nothing more than dive onto the bed and suck it—worship it. Ride it even. Fucking gods, it looks bigger than his father was.  
It had been sixteen years since she had met the Orc who was Baz’s father. Jahaz just having reached twenty winters himself. He looked to be a burly, twenty-one-year-old man, already his dark olive skin scarred from his training and skirmishes with the dark forest creatures of the nearby wood from his Warband that lived in relative peace with the village of Beldalla, then he’d gone off on a campaign. He’d come to the town, and the brothel, as a reward of sorts. Jahaz wanted to make a name for himself in the War of the Lich Queen. He’d defected to Good King Brandel’s side early and Natasha was to be his prize. She’d been paid for with gold, more than was needed, and it wasn’t the first time she’d bedded an Orc with gold. The sex was savage and yet there was a gentleness when Jahaz needed it that Natasha had found more alluring and appealing. For over two years, she would be visited by those going to fight against the Lich Queen, most never returned.  
Then, Jahaz did. He’d helped the famed Knights of Rhul slay the Lich Queen for good. And, he had come to bed his favorite—and only whore, Natasha. She wanted to believe him. And she chose to do so when he returned.  
Baz’s father was always rough and hard, on Natasha in bed. Taking her roughly and so often when he was first back from his campaigns, she was unable to take her baby-bane and let the herb make its way through her system. Soon, she quickened with child. When Jahaz returned from his mercenary work eight months later to find his favorite whore with a newborn Half-Orc; he changed. Still rough with Natasha, pinning her to the bed the first night he had returned while the young babe was taken care of by a friend of the brothel. More so than usual, Natasha remembered the taste of the leather ball-gag in her mouth that night to keep her silent. That next day though Jahaz used half of his remaining funds—and whisper in the ear of the local lord—to pay for the rest of the Natasha’s “contract” and found a small home for the three of them. Yet, before the snows fully melted that next spring, he was off on his next campaign, promising to return and send what money he could.  
And, he did.  
Every year Jahaz returned, usually with one or more scars added to his body, to see his boy grow. He said nothing when he spotted the babies on either hip of Natasha when Baz was a three-year-old. They were both Half-Elven and only gave Natasha a harsh look once with the we-will-speak-of-this-later.  
Natasha stopped thinking of his father as Baz shifted and groaned in his sleep, his cock somehow growing more turgid and Natasha’s fingers slipped deeper into her soaked pussy. The memory of Jahaz and the sight of Baz’s rampant cock were growing too much for her. She moved into the room, biting her lip as she remembered how Jahaz had driven his hard thick long prick into her ass harder and harder, not wanting to be a “…hole brother to a blade ear,” he snarled as he crammed his cock into her ass, though luckily he was not blind enough to rage to not try and grease her hole with oil and his own spit. The smacking of her ass cheeks as he did so though, still caused her to feel an orgasm threaten to sweep over her. She remembered his rage and Orcish stamina as he plowed her back passage for most of the night, cumming inside her and keeping himself hard enough to continue fucking her ass for hours and hours.  
Tormented by the memories of what his father had done to her, and seeing the thick cock, she moved onto the bed with speed, lined up her sodden cunt with Baz’s tool, her own son’s cock, and thrust down onto it. She let out a guttural moan of pleasure as she took every bit of his length into her drooling snatch.  
It had been at the age of ten, Jahaz had given their son his Orc name of Baz, had given him the ritual bear paw tattoo on his right arm with an artistry Natasha didn’t know the Orc possessed. Jahaz stated it was Baz’s name day and that he was to be the man of the house when Jahaz wasn’t around. She remembered how Baz had come home with his father, bruised cheeks and a swollen lip, but dry eyes.  
After diner, when Baz and the twins were asleep, Natasha was bent over the table and her ass given a hard and rough treatment. First Jahaz had made her ass heated with a leather strop to this day made Natasha feel a wet tingle between her legs. She’d been unable to sit for a week without the pain.  
Coming back to what she was doing, riding her sleeping son’s cock, she had a moment of lucidity. I can’t do this. I shouldn’t be—And then Baz’s thick cock bottomed out in her again and she felt the lucidity vanish. She felt her mind race back to the last time Jahaz had fucked her so thoroughly.  
Jahaz whispered hoarsely in her ear, “An elf in the same hole as me? You nasty little cumslut. How dare you,” he said while his cock started to press and stretch her anal ring. He had applied some spit and grease, yet Natasha felt the pressure was growing difficult to manage. The problem was those names caused such intense pleasure of Natasha that she came simply from thinking back on when it happened. And, her anal ring soon relaxed when she realized he wouldn’t stop. Her own body betrayed her with the desire and the want to feel his thick Orc prick drilling into her anal cavity.  
Jahaz had said it wasn’t only for the Elf. “I will not have Baz have any competition in this town. He will be the strongest. He is to be my name bearer.’ He then grabbed Natasha’s thick hair and pulled her back, his cock griding deeper into her ass. “I will not to be a hole brother of a blade ear,” he snarled while pulling out his cock until only the blunted helm of his cock rested inside. A dose of some oil struck her cheeks, warming them, then slipped into the open anal passage and Natasha felt as though her body was on fire for a moment. Then, he slammed his cock all the way to the hilt into her, and she let out a small mewling cry. Her cunt spasming and her body shaking with an orgasm.  
“The nectar of the gharlackthis,” Jahaz hissed. “It will rob your senses and make you a complete doll for me for as long as I wish.” Jahaz then slammed deeper into her, harder and faster, Natasha lost track of the number of orgasms that her Orc lover ripped from her that night. Taking her until the wee hours of the morning before he pulled out, and a thick stream of his built-up cum oozed out of her.  
She felt an orgasm starting to thrum inside of her and she let it happen. She looked down to see that Baz was enjoying it as well. His eyes were still closed, yet his hips were rocking, and his arms reached around her waist to grasp her. He moaned, “Fuck, mother. We can’t—”  
Natasha felt her breath catch. “Did he just—"  
She leaned forward, not stopping the riding of her own Half-Orc son’s cock. She whispered, “Take me, Baz. Take your mother.”  
Baz’s arms grasped her close, pulling her to his bare chest. His grunts and thrust deeper as he held her. And for one last moment, she remembered how much like his father Baz was.  
Jahaz, in the little bit of time before the children woke on the night of his anal pounding of her ass, had cuddled with her. Though foggy from the oil used, she remembered him whispering to her. “I swear that I’ll return soon from this last campaign. I will be coming home for good when I return this time.” Jahaz promised. “To come back and teach Baz more ways of the Orc. To be an honest and true Orc father and husband you, Natasha. To be my woman and…bend you over the dining table after like tonight. Forever and ever.”  
That had never occurred. She has received his bloodied spear and sword, his broken body buried on some battlefield somewhere far away. And as Baz held her and thrust into her harder and harder, the emotions clashing together harder and harder, she let out a sob of both joy and sorrow and came hard again on Baz’s cock.


	3. Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz succumbs to his own hidden desires for his mother.

3\. Baz  
Baz was naked and hunting something feral. He did not know what. He only knew that there was something hunting his family and he had to find it and kill it. With his father’s spear in hand, he moved forward to find his twin sisters shaking in terror cowering behind their mother. She was aglow with some light, her hands filled with fire. She let loose a blast of a fireball and struck the thing. Yet, something was wrong. It wasn’t yielding.  
Baz felt the primal savagery in his core yearn to break free. He did not hold back, letting out a roar as he charged forward, the spear sinking into the beast’s flank. The haft snapped as the beast turned to look at Baz. It was a giant bear, black and twisted. Eyes of blood-red and claws dripping with a dark ichor swiped towards him. It struck him across the chest. Baz toppled, the blow was so strong. He winced, awaiting death. Yet, after a few moments, he opened his eyes to only see his mother standing before him. (Something about Alicia.)  
He knew he should try and hide his nakedness, yet he realized she was also naked. She lowered herself to him. “Baz, you are such a strong warrior. Like your father.” She then kissed him on the forehead.  
“Thank you, mother. But, where is the beast?”  
“Do not worry,” his mother said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Mother, I—” he tried to push himself up, yet couldn’t. He looked at his mother, smiling down at him. “Mother, what—”  
“Shhh, you need healing. And, you need a reward for saving me and your sisters.”  
He felt something on his cock, which had grown hard as granite seeing his mother’s nude and sturdy form. He looked down to see Videl and Vidana playing with his cock and balls. “No. This isn’t right,” he muttered.  
“Shhhh,” his mother said. She kissed him on the lips, the taste of her forbidden lips made him quiver for a moment. “You deserve this.”  
He watched as his twin Half-Elven sisters moved away from him as his mother settled over his prone form. He tried to protest. “No, mother this isn’t right.” But was unable to do anything as she settled onto him, and he felt the warm and wet slit of his mother engulf his thick cock. He let out a moan in ecstasy.  
“Take me, Baz. Fuck your mother. Give into your desire.”  
Baz grabbed her hips, the flesh warm and pliant under his touch. He had wanted to know what his mother’s pussy felt like, to feel her against him. Ever since he’d spied on his father and her before he had left and never returned. The desire to take his father’s place burned inside him. Yet, he was not ready, he knew that. He had to make sure he earned her love and warmth. Even his sisters were desirable, the little tarts. More than one night he’d spent polishing his own spear listening to them talk about their day in the Temple and Coven, pleasuring others in their group. And, then when their talk grew too much for them and they started to explore each other’s bodies, Baz would make more than one mess on his own bed.  
But this…he felt like it was real. More real than any dream. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of his mother’s breathy words, “Take your mother.” He grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, and started to thrust deeper and harder.  
Baz awoke to find his mother on top of him, her eyes filled with tears and his cock still rampant, soaked with her juices, and his own orgasm threatening to explode in her. His own mother was fucking him. He felt something shift inside of him. “I-I-I love you.”  
Natasha let out a small noise as she looked down at him. “I love you too.” She bit her lip a moment later, yet Baz heard. Her eyes still shone with lust and desire, “We should stop,” she said, trying to push away from him.  
“What are you doing, mother?” He asked, a rough burr in his voice. He did not slacken his hold on her.  
Natasha licked her lips, unable to tear her eyes away from him. “I-I-I thought the twins were—”  
“I can smell us,” Baz said. “Let’ them smell it too. I am not done yet.”  
“Baz, I am your—”  
“My mother. And, right now, I am deep inside of you and you have done nothing but climax.”  
Her face turned away with shame.  
Baz grabbed her chin and pulled it to look her in the eyes. “Mother, do not feel guilty or wrong. It is natural. I have wanted you for some time.”  
“Truly? Even with what I use to—”  
Baz kissed his mother hard on the lips, he was not surprised when he opened his mouth to find his mother’s tongue ready to explore his mouth. Their tongues caressed and battled for a handful of moments before he broke the deep searing kiss. “I do not care. You are beautiful. And…I have not finished inside you yet.”  
The words seemed to have a perverse effect on his mother. She arched her back, pushing herself a little deeper onto his cock. “Then, please,” she whispered in his ear. “Finish inside me, as your father would have.”   
Baz released his mother’s waist and instead grabbed his mother’s supple fleshy ass and his fingers dug in hard. She let out a small gasp that turned into a louder grunt as he thrust into her. He withdrew from her and then shoved himself forward, back and forth, working his hips as best he could. His mother growled with a renewed hunger, kissing him harder and harder as he fucked her, lips opening up to taste and nip at his own lips and tongue. Every nip on his fleshy lips or tongue drove him to grab her by her ass and lift to slam her down onto his cock. He was close, yet he did not want this to end.  
He dragged his hands over her back, causing Natasha to coo and groan with the skin on skin contact and then took hold of hips and held her as he pushed himself to his right and was able to unbalance his mother to press her into the bed, looking up at him as he stared down at her. He gave her a sneer. “Are you ready for that then? For me to finish inside of you?”  
“Yes,” she gasped as Baz withdrew from her full. She grabbed at his cock, but he grabbed her wrists and growled.  
“No mother. You do not direct this anymore.” He pulled bother wrists to his right hand and wrapped his thick hand around both of her wrists, capturing them in a tight girp. He then shoved them above her head, causing her to let out a small grunt of surprise. With his free hand, he grabbed the base of his cock and pulled back with his hips, sliding the thick cock over her erect pearl of a clit. Baz grinned at his mother as she grunted and tried to wiggle her hips to press upwards to get more stimulation. He released his cock and pushed her down gently with his hand on the top of her sodden patch of dark pubic hair. Stroking it with his hand, his thumb reached down and roughly pressed at her clit, causing his mother to cry out. She bit her lip to stop herself when he laughed.  
“Don’t hold back, mother. Let the twin cunts hear their mother enjoying herself with her son.” He then took his dick and shoved it into her, thrusting to the hilt in a hard thrust.  
His mother let out a loud cry that caused Baz to smirk with pleasure. He pulled out, then hammered in again. Then, varied his movements, pushing in slowly and then a few quick thrusts of only a few inches in and out. Then, he would hammer into her harder and harder and Baz saw his mother’s eyes rolling up in the back of her head. He felt her inner walls clench around his cock, and he heard her cry out as she orgasmed again.  
This triggered his own climax, his cock growing harder and shooting ropes of thick ropes of cum into his mother’s womb. He knelt over her, and she shuddered, letting out a long gasp of pleasure. Baz leaned down to kiss his mother, partially heated, but at least a bit more chasted than before. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, my boy,” Natasha said.  
Baz released her and wrists, seeing the red welts from his grasp. He was suddenly a bit embarrassed, as he was with the strength that he did not always remember he had. Turning away, he was about to leave when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Baz, son,” she said, “Look at me.”  
He turned see his mother in the soft glow of the moonlight. She was as beautiful as ever, hair mussed and she still looked like she was trying to catch her breath. “I—”  
She put a hand to his lips. “Shhh. We did nothing wrong. You are not in trouble. Do not feel bad. Your father did not know his own strength as well sometimes. I like the small spikes of pain.” She started to chaff her wrists and forearms a little with her hands. “I simply wonder—”  
A roar of some hideous creature interrupted his mother. Baz hadn’t detected earlier, thanks to his mother. He thought he had sensed something, yet the smells of his mother and his two sisters’ sex had hidden the odorous stench before he’d gone to bed. Cursing, he sprang from the bed to the doorway.  
“Watch over everyone, mother,” was all Baz said before he ran towards the front door.


End file.
